Dancing In the Moonlight
by Katarina Wolffe
Summary: ItaOC, non-massacre, oneshot.  Itachi was bored at the festival, until he met someone he had never seen before.  Just innocent conversation, laughs, and... dancing to 70s music?


**Yeah, yeah, I know. There are so many more productive things I could be doing. But let's put it this way: I'm preserving my sanity by doing something not school-involved. Heh. Like I totally have sanity… :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… if only.**

Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up in mild surprise that he hadn't seen them coming. His onyx eyes locked with pale sage green eyes. They were cheerful and bright.

"What's this now? _The _Uchiha Itachi not noticing someone? I could be a horrible intruder, preparing to stab you in the back!" Amusement washed through her voice. She just radiated trust. The girl took her hand off of Itachi's shoulder, and gestured towards the ground beside him.

"Mind if I…?" she trailed off.

"Hn," he responded. If you can even call that a response.

"I'll take that as a 'sure, I wouldn't mind at all'!" she grinned and sat down, leaning back into the cool green grass that tickled agains her calves. The sounds of music and merriment sounded vaguely from the festival going on below. It was a sakura festival or something. Itachi didn't really know - he didn't really care either. You see, Itachi isn't what you would call a festival person. He didn't like parties, or large gatherings of any kind at all. He just liked the peace and quiet which he relied on for contemplation. He glanced over at the girl he had never seen before in his life resting peacefully beside him. She had pale blue-grey hair, which seemed rather unusual. A tiny braid of the hair trailed over the ground beside her, he guessed it came to mid-back or something. The rest of her hair was short and very mussy, much of it falling in her face.

"So, what are you up here on this hill for?" she asked, breaking the vague quiet.

"I don't like festivals," he stated monotonously.

"Ah," she said. Silence enveloped them again for several moments, the sounds of laughter wafting up towards them.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked. She contemplated for a moment, before replying, "It was too loud, too many people."

"Ah," he replied in the exact same tone she had used. The girl giggled.

"Nani?" he asked politely.

"We make the most interesting conversation!" she said sarcastically, smiling lazily. A tiny smirk tugged on the corners of Itachi's lips. The moon was big, full actually. Tiny stars - or really, very large stars far away, he was Itachi, after all - twinkled in the night sky. The girl suddenly rolled over so that she was laying on Itachi's shoulder. He stiffened.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She giggled, though it was muffled by Itachi's black shirt.

"I'm summoning the unholy spawn of Satan. What do you think? I'm laying on you!" she said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Itachi breathed in deeply, inhaling the girl's scent. She smelled like old books with a tinge of lavender. It sounded like an odd smell, but it seemed to fit the girl perfectly.

Down with the festival, Sasuke looked around. His aniki was nowhere to be seen. As another song came on, Sasuke's teammates, ex-classmates, and people who he had never seen before begged him to dance with them.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, please just one dance!"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm your teammate, you owe it to me!" -That was Sakura, _not _Naruto.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME PRETTY PLEASE?" another girl begged out of the blue. He quirked an eyebrow in a slightly disgusted manner, causing many fangirls to faint or have a nosebleed. He shook his head, getting up and walking off. Usually his aniki would be there to 'save' Sasuke from the fangirls, but not tonight. He noticed his mother off buying some food, and decided to go stand with her. Only the really audacious fangirls would approach him when he was with his mother. He glanced over and saw a flash of blonde on the dance floor. He had dragged a poor, close-to-fainting Hyuuga Hinata onto the dance floor, and was holding her up as she blushed profusely. Naruto's laugh filled the area with a kind of happiness. Uzumaki Kushina and Hyuuga Hiashi watched the two with hawk's eyes - in the quite literal sense for Hiashi. Namikaze Minato, on the other hand, sat back, content with 'young love.'

Back above on the hill, things were quieter. The girl was smiling faintly, and looked like she was going to fall asleep soon. A song ended down below, and a cheerful keyboard started up on the next song. The girl perked up, and suddenly stood up.

"I love this song!" she squeaked. She latched a strong hand onto Itachi's, and hauled him up.

"What?" he asked.

"You're supposed to dance. You know, D-A-N-C-E, dance? 'Jeez, I would've expected more from the _Incredibly Intelligent Uchiha Itachi!_" She teased. Itachi unexpectedly fell into the dancing position, his hand on her hip, clasping her other hand. She gasped almost inaudibly before smiling and placing her hand on his shoulder. The song was "Dancing in the Moonlight," by King Harvest, the old '73 version. The song was very fitting, as the full moon's light shone down on the two complete strangers. Itachi hummed along quietly to the song.

"You know this song?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Its actually one of my favorite songs," he admitted, slightly embarrassed. 6 7th's of the population of girls in Konoha assumed he listened to "dark music." But no. The famous ANBU and incredible Shinobi liked Dancing in the Moonlight.

Sasuke finally saw Itachi. Gasps from the crowd and points showed him the way. He looked up a hill and saw his brother dancing, with a girl. He looked so relaxed and natural. People were shocked that he would dance in the first place. Ignoring the screams of despair from the unlucky fangirls, Sasuke smirked. He could've sworn he saw his aniki _smiling,_ though he couldn't be sure from the distance.

Sasuke was right, though. The Uchiha Itachi was smiling, dancing with a girl he had never met before then.

"_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight,_

_Everybody's feeling warm and right_

_it's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight!"_

**And so I give you my first ever oneshot, based on (but not a songfic on) the song "Dancing In the Moonlight" by King Harvest. I listened to that song (and this is no exaggeration) 8 times in a row (at least) while writing this oneshot. Every time it was over, I started it over, and listened to it again. It was greatness… :)**

**Now, some clarification:**

**This is my happified Konoha!**

**-It's non-massacre.**

**-Minato and Kushina are somehow still alive.**

**It is the source of my happy and mindless oneshots.**

**Yeah, I know this was WAY shorter than my other oneshot, and kind of vague, but deal. It was really fun to write, and hopefully fun to read.**

**-To HimuraRen: Yeah, I believe in ItaKira, but I wanted to dabble with this just for the heck of it. Meh. Whatever.**

**P.S.: My Blind Shadows readers -**

**As the Akatsuki arc has just started, I'm taking a little break. I'm writing several of my first ever oneshots - like this one - and also trying working on some other stories that I'm interested in. So no, it's not on hiatus or anything, I'm just trying some other stuff for a little while!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
